Restraint
by Kyoki13
Summary: Wally has been sexually frustrated over Dick for a while now and sometimes he needs to stop himself before he tackles the boy and violates him to his hearts content. But its hard because the boy-who has never even had a boner-unknowingly triggers him without even knowing it. One day Robin accidentally goes to far and Wally cant stop once hes started. Sort of a PWP, one shot, R&R.


**A/N: I should be working on the next chapter for 'working for you' but I just felt like writing some BirdFlash smut, so this is my second-and hopefully better-attempt at writing a lemon. I will start working on the next chapter now so please enjoy and review.**

**Beta: Just me, so feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I'd rather not =.=**

"You've been proving that you can handle yourselves in every mission Batman gives you and although it took longer than expected, the mission was a success and you've all seem to improve on your team work." Black canary stood in front of the younger heroes, hands on her hips, and debriefed the success of the mission to them.

"Duh! What more did you expect from us?" Kid Flash boasted, flexing his arm in triumph.

Black canary sent him a scolding look, "Don't get ahead of yourself, although it was a success and your team work has improved you all _still_ need to work on it, especially you, Robin." She turned her attention to the youngest out of the team, even though he had gotten better with his team work he still had a long ways to go before he could consider himself 'team leader' worthy.

After all; he was still the boy wonder, partner to Batman, and that should be enough to go by about his team work skills. "Yeah, I know, but I'm working on it. Besides, as long as I keep getting Kid Mouth as my partner there shouldn't be any problems, right KF?"

Wally's grin inflated, "Right!" he backed up, putting an arm around the ebony's shoulders and grinning.

"But it would be best to grow the same connection as you have with Wally with the rest of your team." Red Tornado stepped in, his voice just as rigid and impassive as always.

_Like hell! _Wally thought angrily and filled with jealousy at the mere thought of anyone else on the team being as close to Robin as he was. But he decided to not voice himself out; he'd have to hold back, yet again. When it came to Robin it seemed that he was holding back a lot, his inner voice, long hugs and touches. Ever since they started to get older Wally was having more trouble from blurting out things that should never be said to a best friend and he had to hold himself back from groping and touching him in all the _wrong_ places.

"I'll get around to it, no rush, right?" the boy wonder responded aimlessly, not really caring about working on his team work with anyone besides his best friend.

"The sooner, the better." Black canary replied, her voice almost stone cold.

And with a look and nod to red tornado and Batman they had concluded their debriefing. "You can all go now." Batman informed, "Robin lets go."

Said boy wonder took a quick glance at his best friend and then back at his mentor, Batman had already began to start walking to the Batplane so he had to jog over to his mentor. "Actually err… I was actually wondering if I could sleep over at Wally's place?"

Even though Batman wore a mask over his face in wasn't heard for Robin to see him raise his eyebrows, Robin smiled innocently. That's were Wally decided to jump in, "Yeah, it'll be fun! Were just gonna play video games and watch horror movies… Maybe prank phone call a few people, you know, a real guy-to-guy night." Wally tried to convince a skeptical looking Batman.

It wasn't surprising that Batman didn't seem to be thrilled with the idea of his prodigy-and son-spending a night away from him. Batman's lack of vocals gave the boys the full idea that he still wasn't sure what to answer. "Come on! We'll be okay, if anything bad happens we'll have Flash with us, just say yes!" Robin egged on, giving a look to Wally that clearly read 'be ready to run,' just in case.

"Okay, but if anything happens tell me." Batman finally said with a sigh, no matter what his answer, if there wasn't any mission the duo had, he would have went anyway. Batman knew his prodigy well enough to know that much.

"Yes!" both boys high fived in victory.

"You already have an overnight bag." It wasn't a question; the wealthy hero already knew Robin had planned to go all along. Both teens sent Batman their duo grins**(1). **"How are you going to get there and back?"

Both teens gave each other knowing looks and then sent the same look to the gray clad man in front of them. He didn't know why he even asked, he always knew the answer and he never liked it. "Come on Wally, let's go already." The younger teen said, grabbing a bag that was close to the zeta beam and throwing it over his shoulder.

Wally zipped over to his best friend, kneeling slightly so that the younger boy could get on his back. Robin jumped on Wally's back, making the older stagger slightly but otherwise regained his balance, "Don't worry Batman, I'll take care of the boy wonder!" And with that a grin from the speedster and a wave from the two heroes, Wally was off.

**~"Everyone has a "best friend" during each stage of life-only a precious few have the same one."~**

Once they had arrived at Barry's house Wally quickly zipped inside his room in the house, being too quick to be noticed by neighbors. Once Wally entered his room he let down the smaller boy onto his bed and fell back on it, both heroes still being costume clad and sweaty from the mission. It wasn't a hard mission, more like a practice or test run, just a simple rescue and protect mission, but it really did take a lot out of them. "Wally, can I take a shower?" Dick asked, sitting up from the bed and stretching slightly, a movement that didn't go unnoticed but the yellow clad boy.

"Yeah, go ahead." Wally answered, not sitting up and just glancing over the boy wonders way.

"Thanks." Dick said, pulling some clothes out of his book bag and going out into the halls to the shower.

Wally watched _closely_ as the boy walked away, groaning and pulling his hair in frustration when he thought the boy was far enough from him not to hear. "What's wrong with me? He's 13, a guy and my best friend, cut it out West!" He scolded himself, rubbing his face quickly, as if doing so would rid the ginger of his unfriend-like thoughts. Wally got up, grabbed some clothes and zipped to his aunts and uncles room to take a quick shower-which only lasted about a few minutes, since he was speeding-and then rushed down to the kitchen, hoping food would get his mind off of his best friend. Once he reached the kitchen and the fridge he noticed a note the freezer: _Anniversary, we may not be back tonight – Barry._

Wally nearly screamed dramatically when he read the note, his aunt and uncle had left him, alone, with the boy he wanted so badly to molest every day. _This is just great, just great! _Wally yelled sarcastically in his head, feeling extremely troubled.

With a heavy sigh Wally grabbed a bag of chips and speed into his room, unfortunately for Wally, luck was just not on his side today. As he ran into the door way of his room, while he paid attention more to the chips in his hand then the way he was going he collided with another body and thus both were sent tumbling forward. Once both bodies were done tumbling Wally noticed they ended half way on the bed and a slightly wet body was on top and tangled with his own. Wally heard a soft groan, "Geez Kid Klutz, you could have at least looked were you were going!" An all too familiar voice scolded, trying to get up and untangle himself from Wally's limbs.

"S-sorry," Wally croaked in response.

At the angle they were both positioned in the ebony only ended up doing worse than good, while he tried to get free he ended up grinding his leg between Wally's. Wally's natural response was to moan softly, which did not go unnoticed by the boy on top of him. "Sorry Wally, did that hurt? I'll try to get off fast, sorry." The boy softly apologized, trying to quickly untangle himself but continuing to accidently do things to the ginger he was unaware of.

Wally bit his lip, in order not to worry and inform the ebony of anything. When Dick nearly untangled himself from the ginger he had already reached his limit, quickly flipping them over and slamming Dick's body completely on the bed softly, smashing his lips onto the smaller boys. Dick's eyes widened at the actions, his questioning of it being muffled by the gingers lips. Wally used his right hand to pin Dick's hands over his head and used the other to slowly trail down the Youngers body, noticing the nakedness and wetness of his chest. Wally trailed the ebony's nipple, pressing into it and circling around, emitting a gasp from said boy, Wally used the chance to thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. As Wally did he trailed his hand in-between the ebony's legs, cupping and rubbing him roughly, Dick moaned loudly into the kiss as a response, which snapped Wally back into reality.

He quickly pulled away from the flushed and panting ebony, sitting at the edge of his bed and pulling at his hair in shame. "I…I… I'm so sorry… I…" Wally tried to explain rubbing his eyes quickly.

He expected Dick to be disgusted, angry, traumatized, and even to scream and yell at him. But he didn't expect the response he was given instead, "Wa-Wally… please…"

Wally quickly spun his head to look at the flushed boy wonder, griping Wally's plain white bed sheets and arching his back with half lidded eyes. That's when he really noticed the fact that the boy was not shade clad, making the flush on his face compliment his aqua blue eyes, making it harder to resist him. "No… I'm sorry… n-no… I can't, I'm sorry…" Wally mumbled, trying to pry his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

He didn't know what he wanted, he didn't even know what he needed, but he knew he needed something and he knew that Wally would be able to give him that something. Dick, his actions hazed over by lust and ecstasy, slowly sat up and crawled over to the ginger, wrapping his arms around the back of Wally's neck and press himself to Wally's back. "Please Wally, please." Dick seduced in Wally's ear, he didn't completely comprehend his own actions but he did know that it would get Wally to help him with the feeling he was currently dealing with.

Wally moaned lightly, he wanted to hear the ebony say that for _so long. _Wally bit his lip, he couldn't take advantage of the ebony in this state, but god dammit, he was making this _so_ hard. Dick licked and sucked at Wally's neck, copying Wally's previous action and slipping his hands under Wally's long sleeve yellow shirt, circling both his nipples and pressing into them once he had reached them. Wally bit his lip down harder and subconsciously leaned into Dick's touch, gripping lightly at his sheets. He wouldn't be able to hold back any longer if the boy wonder continued. Dick trailed his hands down between his legs and that's when Wally's lost it, he spun them around slammed Dick against the bed and slammed their members and lips together quickly and roughly, emitting a loud moan from both boys. "Dick…" Wally hissed lowly.

"Wally." Dick whimpered in response.

Wally pulled his mouth away from the younger boys, kissing, sucking and leaving a trail of hickies down his neck and all the way to his chest, Dick humming in pleasure as he did. Once Wally reached Dick's nipple he licked at it and played with the other, earning a soft moan from the boy under him. Wally trailed down lower, eventually reaching his navel and thrusting his tongue in and out, Dick arched a bit at Wally's action.

Wally, noting the boys lusted over gaze, decided to go lower. He didn't know how long, but for a very long time Wally was unknowingly being driven crazy by the boy underneath him, now all he wanted to do was drive the boy crazy as had been driven. He slowly unbuttoned Dick's plain blue jeans and pulled any and all fabric on the lower part of his body, exposing his erect member. Dick gasped as the cold air hit his cock and whimpered slightly, Wally grinned and blew warm air over it, making the hacker shudder. The speedster grinned at the response then took the boys cock fully into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. "Aaah!" Dick moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward, Wally, almost gagging at the action, held his hips down.

Wally then pulled away, he wanted to see the boy go crazy, and he wanted to see him beg for it, he wanted to see Dick like no one ever had. Dick whined, moaning Wally's name out. "What's wrong Dick?" Wally asked, blowing hot air at the member and grinning up at the desperate looking boy.

"Please, Wally…. please," Dick begged, sounding like he might cry if Wally didn't give his member some quick attention.

Wally's grin increased, he loved the sound of it, and he especially loved seeing Dick so needy, so desperate, and so vulnerable. Wally slowly licked the tip, receiving a shudder and gasp in response, he continued up the ebony's length slowly, enjoying the responses the boy gave him. Wally slowly took in Dick's full length and started to slowly bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the member all the way to the tip as he did. "W-Wally!" Dick moaned, griping onto Wally's bed sheets a bit tighter.

Dick grabbed at Wally's hair, guiding Wally's lips to his own, once both their lips were connected Dick wrapped his legs around Wally's waist and pushed their erections together, rubbing desperately. Wally licked Dick's lips, asking for entrance, which Dick hesitantly granted. Wally licked at every spot his tongue could reach, Dick, not knowing what to do, copied Wally's action and soon both were playing tongue tag. When the need for air became necessary both boys pulled away panting with a trail of saliva connecting them. Dick trailed down to the hem of Wally's shirt and tried pulling both shirts off at once. Wally quickly assisted him and soon both boys were back to playing tongue tag with their bare chests touching and cocks rubbing. Dick, unpleased with the feeling of his naked member against Wally's clothed one, reached down to unbutton and try and pull down Wally's pants. Wally noticed the trouble Dick was having with pulling down his pants and not wanting to disconnect their lips, thus moving to position onto his knees to make taking off his pants easier.

Once his pants were discarded he threw them behind him, not really caring where they ended up, now both boys were naked and rubbing desperately. "More…" Dick moaned, his legs tightening around Wally's hips.

Wally bit his bottom lips, grinding was one thing, but having sex with the boy in this state? How could he possibly take advantage of his best friend like that? Wally stopped, earning a whine from the ebony, "N-no, we should stop now…" Wally stated hesitantly, looking away from the boy and separating from said ebony.

"Wally." His voice sounded normal, not desperate, not lusted over or needy, he sounded like…. _Robin_.

Wally snapped his head to face the younger boy under him, he was a bit surprised at the gaze that meet him. Dick, eyes still looking a bit lusted over, was looking straight at him, serious expression intact. "You can't take it this far and just stop." He said, sounding serious, even though the light blush on his face betrayed him as much as the lust in his eyes did.

Wally opened his mouth to try and argue but was soon ambushed by a pair of lips and an intruding tongue. Wally closed his eyes and accepted the kiss and soon forgot what he was about to say. Wally pulled away from the hacker, going off to the drawer that was close to his bed, Dick groaned at the loss of feeling Wally's skin. Once Wally found what he was looking for he returned to his bed, and Dick, laying himself in-between the ebony's legs, he softly cupped the boy's face and pressed their foreheads together. "You sure about this?" of course Wally wanted to go through with this but he didn't want to finish and have the ebony hating his guts.

Dick nodded, not trusting his voice. Wally took in a shaky breath before grabbing the bottle of lotion and pouring a generous amount on his fingers, he slowly inserted his first finger. Dick winced slightly at the intrusion, it didn't hurt, and it just felt odd. Wally waited a while for the younger to get used to it, Dick wiggled his hips to inform Wally he was okay and he entered the second finger. When Wally was convinced that Dick was used to the two digits he slowly began to scissor the boy, thrusting all the while. Dick winced every now and then but otherwise showed no sign of being in pain. "_Aaaahhh!_" After a few moments of thrusting and scissoring Dick suddenly screamed out, arching his back and pushing down onto Wally's fingers.

"Found it," Wally commented in a singy song way, continuing to scissor and thrust into Dick. Once Wally thought Dick had been stretched enough he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from the boy. Wally grabbed the lotion, he hesitated and looked over at Dick, "You sure about this?"

"Yeah…" Dick answered lowly.

Wally nodded and poured some lotion on his cock and then positioned himself at Dick's entrance, opening Dick's legs wider and he slowly pushed himself in. Dick bit his lips and arched his back, trembling slightly, Wally noticed the tears forming at the edge of hackers and suddenly felt guilty. "It'll get better, I promise." He whispered, leaning down and kissing Dick's tears away, though he felt guilty he also felt _incredible_, being inside Dick felt…. _Amazing_.

Dick panted slowly, _god it hurt,_ after a few moments Dick wiggled his hips, "M-Move," he said between gritted teeth.

Wally nodded and started to slowly thrust into Dick at a different angle each time. "Aaah! There!" Dick yelled after a few of Wally's thrusts, he felt an amazing tingle run although his body and small bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Wally smiled, "Found it again," he sang happily.

Wally thrust in at the same spot repeatedly, loving the sounds that came out of the ebony's mouth. Said ebony wrapped his arms around Wally, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Dick wrapped his legs around Wally and as he did Wally pulled Dick into his lap, "W-Wally…! Fas-faster, harder!" Dick moaned, pulling his lips away from Wally's and biting down on Wally's shoulder, scratching up Wally's back as he clung to him.

One thing Dick would never have to worry about is Wally not being fast enough, Wally kicked up his pace and was quickly thrusting into Dick almost as hard as he could. He wanted to go completely speedster but over fear of ripping his birdie in half he decided against it. "D-Dick," Wally moaned, feeling his end near.

Wally grabbed hold of the boy wonders cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Dick felt the bubbling feeling in his pit tighten as Wally pumped his hard on, "I-I'm…" Dick gasped, clenching Wally closer.

"M-Me to…" Wally whispered into Dick's ear, his voice raspy and filled with pleasure.

"Ah, Wally!" Dick yelled after hearing Wally's raspy lust filled voice, arching his back and Cuming on both of their stomachs.

Feeling Dick's walls clench around his cock and hearing Dick yell his name sent him to the edge and he soon came inside Dick. "Dick!" He yelled, arching into the boy wonder. The speedster momentarily collapsed onto the boy wonder, both panting heavily. Once Wally caught his breath he pulled out of the ebony and laid by his side. "Sorry," Wally apologized, referring to Cumming inside him.

Dick snuggled into Wally's chest, "It's okay…" He mumbled tiredly, his eyes drifting shut.

Wally wrapped his arms around the boy wonder and pulled his blankets, which had fallen to the wooden floor during their previous actions, off the floor and over them both. "I really hope you don't regret this tomorrow…" Wally mumbled, snuggling his head atop Dick's head and following Dick into slumber.

**~I would love to be his boyfriend. But if the only way I can be around him is by being his best friend, I'll settle for that.~**

Dick woke up feeling warm and unusually comfortable, he had his arms around a 'pillow' and pulled it closer, trying to snuggle deeper into 'it' only to find out it wasn't a pillow at all. Dick opened his eyes and noticed his was lying on someone's…chest? He looked up to see Wally's sleeping face, snoring softly and leaning his head on top of his own. Then all the memories of last night suddenly came back, he instinctively buried his face into Wally's chest with embarrassment, _how could I have acted like that?_

With Dick's sudden force on Wally's chest the ginger began to stir and mumble. Wally tightened his hold on Dick's shoulders and snuggled his head closer to Dick's, his eyes began to tighten and soon aqua blue eyes stared right back at green ones. "Dick?" Wally asked, still being half asleep.

"Yeah Wally?" Dick asked nervously.

That's when realization hit Wally and his eyes widened. Both boys quickly pulled away at the same time, facing the opposite way as the other. After what felt like hours to the two boys Wally finally cut the silence, "Dick… I'm.. I… do you regret what we did last night?" Wally blurted out, just wanting to get it all over with.

Dick's face lit up with flames at the question, he slowly turned around to see green robs looking at him with so much hope and fear in them. Dick's eyes softened immediately at the sight, he crawled over to where Wally sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around said gingers neck, pulling him into a hug. Wally's eyes widened, not that Dick could see though. "I don't." Dick answered simply, "Do you?"

Wally slowly returned the hug, burying his nose into the ebony's hair. "Of course I don't, I would never… I actually…." Wally trailed off hesitantly.

"You actually what?" Dick questioned, pulling away slightly to give Wally a questioning look.

Wally's face struck a deep red, covering the freckles Dick-though he'd never admit it-loved so much, looking away in embarrassment and mumbled something so low Dick couldn't hear.

"What?" Dick asked, a little amused at Wally's suddenly shy manner.

"Wantedtodothatforawhile!" Wally repeated quickly, still averting eye contact.

"Wally," Dick used his right hand to lift Wally's chin so that they were both looking eyes to eye, "repeat what you just said, and _slowly_ this time."

"I..I wanted to do that for a while…" Wally mumbled looking at anywhere but Dick.

A pair of lips were suddenly and quickly smashed onto his own, even though the kiss didn't last long Wally's lips was curved into a huge grin when Dick pulled away. "To be honest.. I haven't… but I'm glad this happened." Dick responded smiling.

Wally smiled then frowned a little, not sure that was completely a good thing. But a kiss Dick placed on Wally's cheek let him know that it was in fact a good thing. "Me to." Wally mumbled, cuddling Dick closer.

"And you know, I got to learn firsthand about sex instead of being taught it by some text book, or Alfred." Dick stated bluntly, snuggling into the crook of Wally's neck, completely ruining the moment.

"Dick!" Wally hissed in embarrassment, face a flame.

Dick cackled at Wally's embarrassment, "Thanks," Dick said giving Wally a quick peck on the cheek.

**~The best thing in the world is being in love with someone who you also feel is your best friend.~**

**Remember the first episode when Robin hacked the JL system and planned to do a mission with the information on the computer and Wally goes, "If you're going I'm going." And they both look at Aqualad with a grin, that's the grin.**


End file.
